


Precious Son

by Charity_Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not by UK law anyway), (possibly), Drabble Sequence, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gen, Miscarriage, Not Underage, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Narcissa Black finds herself in trouble.





	Precious Son

**Author's Note:**

> I have this depressing headcanon about Narcissa Malfoy that has been pestering me to be written for some reason.

Narcissa Black had it all: she was young, intelligent, and beautiful enough to have attracted not only a man that her family approved of, but one that she genuinely loved too. Lucius Malfoy was a wonderful match for her; a much more suitable match than Bellatrix had managed.

Bellatrix, her dearest sister, had dutifully married Rodolphus Lestrange upon their graduation from Hogwarts two summers previously, but Cissy doubted that Bella had ever let the man touch her. There had certainly been no grand announcement that she was with child. That was a delay that would cause scandal soon enough: almost as much of a scandal as becoming pregnant out of wedlock would.

At least there were charms to prevent such things from occurring. Cissy just couldn’t think how on earth they could have failed?

This was a disaster. How could she and Lucius have been so foolish? So careless?

They would bring shame on both of their families. Lucius had taken his NEWTs last month, but she still had a year left at Hogwarts before they could be wed, and even if they married early their community wasn’t so blind that they wouldn’t notice a child born seven months afterwards.

 

.oOo.

 

She did what she always did in times of need, when all she would get from her mother was disapproval: she sought Bella’s advice. Not that Bella was any less disapproving, but at least there was a potential avenue to explore there.

“Even if I wanted the little brat,” Bella drawled, eyebrows raised, “you won’t be able to hide the fact that you’re pregnant.”

“It’s possible,” Cissy argued, although she privately conceded that the spells involved were tricky and unreliable.

“Assuming you can manage what generations of women have struggled with, how are you going to give birth without anyone noticing? You will be at school.”

That was also an excellent point, but she was certain she would think of something. Hogwarts had its secrets, after all. She was sure that Sirius and his friends had discovered rooms that no-one else knew about: perhaps he could be persuaded to tell her? She could give birth alone; she knew that it was possible. Even Muggle women could do it. Smuggling the newborn infant from the castle was another issue entirely, but she would think of something. Perhaps Professor Slughorn would help? He would generally do anything to keep favour with the students of powerful families; a fact that generally irritated her but in this case might prove to be her salvation. Even if it meant him knowing her secret.

“There are other ways, you know,” Bella suggested, eying her carefully. “You don’t have to ruin everyone’s lives with this… mistake.”

Cissy was confused for only a moment, before realisation hit and her blood ran cold. She curled a hand over her belly unconsciously. She was willing to give the child up to Bella and her husband, but not… This was Lucius’ child. How could Bella even think such a terrible thing?

 

.oOo.

 

All of Cissy’s worrying, her planning, her researching of spells, was for naught. The house elf was gentle and solicitous as she removed the blood-stained sheets and nightgown, and provided heated wraps and more sanitary wear than usual. Cissy didn’t believe that she was fooled for a moment that this was anything more than a heavy period, but she could be counted on to hold her tongue. Cissy was confined to her bedroom for three days as her body violently emptied itself, and with every tear she shed part of her soul shrivelled.

Bella provided potions for the pain, but utterly seemed mystified as to why Cissy was so upset. “The problem is gone,” she pointed out. “Your honour is restored.”

Cissy didn’t care about her honour, or her intended’s, or even that of the families. All she cared about in that moment was the child she and Lucius had created too soon but she had loved nevertheless. A child she would never get to know now.

It crossed her mind that Bella had done this to her; had slipped a potion into her drink, poisoned her. She never dared ask, because she didn’t think she could bear the answer.

 

.oOo.

 

It was a long time before Cissy felt able to consider the idea of trying to give Lucius a child, made all the worse for her never telling him about their first. Once she stopped using contraceptives there was another miscarriage – entirely spontaneous; Cissy was so careful – as if her body agreed with her mind’s hesitance.

Misgivings were forgotten as she watched her belly swell with Lucius’ child, as she endured the pain to bring his heir into the world.

He was the only child her body could bear. Her son was precious, and she would protect him, from everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, Cissy is 17, which makes her above the AoC in the UK.


End file.
